


shadows of the new moon

by Areiton



Series: Find Me In the World [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, Healthy Relationships, M/M, POV Stiles, Post canon, Sheriff Stilinski is an Awesome Dad, Slow Burn, Stiles centric, metaphors out the yin-yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: They’ve been circling this--each other--for months now, and even afraid, Stiles knows what he wants.





	shadows of the new moon

The house is quiet.

He’d felt off all day, impatient for something he didn’t really know how to name. His dad stayed for a while, his gaze warm and worried and Stiles huffed. “Did he call you?”

“Text. He was worried,” John said easily, like Derek talking to him about Stiles was normal.

It was. It had become normal, over the months. It made Derek happy to be able to reach out to someone else in Stiles life, someone he knew would take care of Stiles, even when Stiles forgot to.

“I’m fine.”

“I know,” John said and went back to making dinner before he wandered home with a wave, and Stiles watched as he did.

The house is quiet without him, even with Stiles low murmured stream of thoughts as he cleans the kitchen and putters around on his computer for a bit.

The roof creaks and he pauses, his hands still on the keyboard, and glances up.

_Ask me tomorrow night, what I want._

He licks his lips and crawls into bed with a book, not ready for that.

Too ready for that.

They’ve been circling this--each other--for months now, and even afraid, Stiles knows what he wants.

He wants Derek.

He’s always wanted Derek.

Not just the ghost of him in texts and puzzles and emails that made him ache--he wants _Derek._

Here. Holding him. Smiling and shy, in his bedroom, the moon new and dark in the sky, and Derek as close to human as he ever got.

He wants _Derek_.

As terrifying as that is, as uncertain as he is, as much as he worries about what that could mean for him and his dad, about how life will work for them with the distance--he still wants Derek.

He sprawls across his bed, on his stomach, the book open in front of him and stares at it sightlessly.

His mother and father--he knows their stories. About the way they fought when they first met, antagonism slowly giving way to reluctant friendship that deepened into love. He knows that Claudia left, went to Poland to care for her sick grandfather, that neither of them expected to find each other--and then they did. Two years later and in a new place, three hours from the coastal town where they had grown up and fallen for each other, they found each other again.

Inevitable, his mom used to say, smiling at John like he was her whole world. Loving John was inevitable.

Stiles didn’t understand it, then. He didn’t even understand it when he was in high school and watching Derek leave with Braeden.

But he gets it now.

Derek has always been the inevitable for him, but--still the one thing he _chooses_ , over and over, deliberately, even when he chose to run from everything supernatural.

He’d never hesitated, never even considered not reaching out to Derek, when he saw that triskle logo in Davis’ furniture shop, so many months ago.

He dials the phone and it rings, his heart pounding harder with every unanswered ring. And then it kicks him over to voicemail and Stiles stares at it.

They haven’t talked today. No texts or emails or pictures, nothing at all. Just the quiet, _call me tomorrow._

So maybe--maybe he was wrong. Maybe Derek changed his mind. Maybe--

The window squeaks, something he’s never bothered fixing because it’s reassuring, knowing it makes noises, knowing no one can sneak into his room without that paltry warning.

It squeaks and his racing heart settles as he smiles and stands up.

Derek looks--

Older. There’s a shock of gray in his beard, and new lines around his eyes that makes Stiles wonder what caused them. There’s a softness to him that he never had before, and tiny white scars on his hands, and a smile, oh god, a _smile_ on his lips.

“Stiles,” he murmurs, and Stiles makes a noise, a broken sob, and steps forward.

And Derek catches him midstep, pulls him in, holds him impossibly close, his head dipped down to press into Stiles shoulder, and he’s _shaking_ , Derek is _shaking._

 _“Shh,”_ Stiles murmurs. “Shh, it’s ok. I’ve got you. You’re ok.”

Derek whines and Stiles lifts his head up with a coaxing noise, until familiar pale eyes meet his and he smiles.

It’s easy, leaning in, kissing Derek softly, a barely there brush of lips that makes Derek sigh softly,makes him shift to frame Stiles face with his big hands, and murmur his name soundlessly between them.

It’s easy, to lean forward and catch that silent plea with his lips, to lick into Derek’s mouth and fit together, like a puzzle piece.

Like a lock opening a door.

It’s easy and, Stiles realizes, as Derek holds him impossibly close and the wind rustles his curtains and the new moon broods overhead--this was always inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH!! What do you think?? Was it what you wanted?!?  
> Ok, but look--there's 5 more pieces of this story. So like, don't bail just because we finally had a reunion. Unless you really want, I guess. <3
> 
> As ever, I love hearing from y'all on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/).


End file.
